Like The Father
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: AU. Bilbo is the son of Radagast the Brown, which explains the reason why animals seemed to have taken a liking to the hobbit. By the end of the fic, there is undeniable Bagginshield.


**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Requested by studyofcryptids**

**_This is my first Hobbit fic, so let me know whether it's out of character or anything :)_**

* * *

"Um, Bilbo, you seem to have gained a follower..." Bofur pointed out, an amused expression on his face.

Bilbo stopped, tensing and let out a long suffering sigh. He glanced almost cautiously over his shoulder, as if hoping that he may be wrong. But of course not. He wasn't that lucky.

A little distance away, a chipmunk peeked up above the long grass curiously. It's nose twitched and it let out a low clicking noise, before scurrying forward a little more.

"Nope," Bilbo exclaimed in objection. He stalked forward, determination in his steps and an expression that showed he was not in the mood to mess around. "No, I won't be having any of that now, so you can just go away now."

The chipmunk made another noise, this one almost sadder than before. It took a few more shuttered steps forward.

"No," Bilbo stated, voice filled with exasperation. "There's no point in looking so down, I'm not going to change my mind! I'm sure your family is missing you terribly, so just, uh, turn back home."

The chipmunk moved closer, and Bilbo threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Oh why do I bother?" He huffed out, spinning on his heel and stalking away, "there's no training with chipmunks!"

The dwarves watched with interest, curious expressions on their faces. After all, they'd never seen anyone speaking with a woodland creature before.

"Is that a common thing?" Ori questioned.

Bilbo looked startled. "Is what?"

"Do hobbits usually have conversations with chipmunks?" He elaborated.

"Oh, uh, um..." Bilbo stuttered, cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment, "n-not 'common', no..."

"It's a trait specific to Bilbo, isn't that right my friend?" Gandalf answered simply enough, although there was something about his knowing smile and that twinkle in his old gaze that told Thorin that the old wizard knew more than he was letting on to, but then again, what else was knew?

The hobbit, on the other hand, looked suitably relieved. "Yes, exactly," he agreed.

No more questions where asked, although it was clear to see that the dwarven company still has many checking around their minds. Thorin, for his part, decided to keep quiet, but he did glance behind him in time to see the little chipmunk crawling up the length of the hobbit's arm to settle on his shoulder. He didn't seem entirely happy about it, but the creature nuzzled its face against Bilbo's and the relaxation was visible.

'_Curious_,' Thorin mused, _'very curious_'.

* * *

And then they met Radagast the Brown and everything seemed to make much more sense to the dwarf king. The wizard was a little odd to say the least, as his time with only animals for company would ensure.

His clothes were moss and bark coloured, a sort of camouflage, and he seemed completely unawares of the bird droppings that had dried along the right side of his face.

But when his eyes landed on Bilbo, who seemed to have been trying to hide behind Bombur, a grin had stretched across his face and he got this excited look in his eyes.

"Son!" He bellowed, practically thrumming with happiness.

Now caught, Bilbo froze in place and offered the wizard an uncertain smile. "Father..."

Radagast bounced forward, arms spread. "Come give me a hug!" He demanded, and Bilbo did as he was told, however reluctantly.

"Father, what are you going here?"

The wizard looked confused. "Have you not felt it?"

"I'm not as attuned as I was when I was a child," Bilbo admitted quietly, "is something wrong with the forest?"

"Oh yes," Radagast mused furiously, "darkness has fallen over the Greenwood, nothing grows anymore. Nothing good anyway. My animals are dying. I almost lost Sebastian this morning." He said the last sentence fearfully.

Bilbo frowned unhappily. "Not Sebastian, is he okay?"

"Oh, I think so, just..."

Gandalf interrupted loudly. "Radagast, you said you had something important you wished to discuss with me," he arched an eyebrow, "although I do regret disturbing your family reunion. It has been years after all."

"Too long," Radagast piped up.

"Too long," Bilbo echoed with a lack of enthusiasm.

The two wizards drew away from the crowd, a mix-matched pair of there ever was one, but the dwarves had no interest in them. All stares were firmly placed on the burglar, who was shuffling uneasily from foot to foot.

"Your father is a wizard," Balin stated.

"Oh, uh, yes, I supposed he is," Bilbo responded as if he were surprised by the sudden events. None were convinced.

"Well, that certainly explains our animal friends," Nori commented.

"How does a hobbit and a wizard even meet?" Kili wondered.

"The same way a hobbit meets 13 dwarves," Bilbo's mouth twisted into a smile, "Took blood and a sense of adventure."

"You don't act like a wizard," Dwalin pointed out with a suspicious look, "or even part of one."

"I grew up in the Shire," Bilbo answered, as if that explained everything, "and Radagast may be my father, but Bungo Baggins was my dad. I wouldn't do insult to the hobbit who raised me by reminding him of my true parentage."

Whatever was going to be said was never spoken, because then they had better things too worry about. A growl, animalistic and yet from no animal that Bilbo had ever heard, seemed to echo around the trees.

He swallowed fearfully. "Was that a wolf?" He stammered.

Bofur stepped in front of him slightly. "No, not a wolf..."

The creature before though the trees and barked threateningly at the group, pouncing on its prey. Thorin's sword caught in its throat, silencing the howls of pain. The metal jerked upwards violently, roughly, killing the beast.

Another slide down the slope and into the centre of the company. It snapped its teeth angrily, taking one calculated step forward, before it recoiled at the arrow now embedded in his shoulder blade. There was a hacking of an axe and t swipe of a sword - although Bilbo couldn't tell whose actions they were - before the creature collapsed on the damp soil.

Despite the fear running through his veins, Bilbo's stomach churned at the blatant and violent loss of life.

"Wargs," Thorin declared, "that means an orc pack isn't far behind."

"An orc _pack_?" Bilbo echoed disbelievingly.

Gandalf swept forward, all anger and billowing cloak, and demanded to know who else knew of their travels. Thorin looked infuriated by the mere suggestion that he would jeopardize the quest so badly.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf announced.

"We must run,"

"All the ponies have scampered!"

"I'll distract them and draw them away, if I can," Radagast volunteered.

"Those are guuldebrag Wargs. They'll out run you," Gandalf objected.

"These are ruskabel rabbits, I'd like to see them try," the wizard retorted cockily.

He mounted his sleigh, gripping the reigns tightly in his hands. He paused for a moment, and glanced at the company over his shoulder, "you take care of my boy, do you hear?" He said firmly. He pierced Thorin with a pointed and all knowing look. "And you, King Under The Mountain, keep your hands to yourself."

Thorin spluttered indignantly at the suggestion and Bilbo's cheeks burned a bright red, his eyes firmly focused on his bare feet. Radagast cackled loudly, and cracked the reigns. The rabbits jumped, as if shocked and took off at a lightning pace, breaking through the hanging leaves and disappearing from sight.

Later, Kili and Fili would tease their uncle mercilessly about wandering hands and virtuous hobbits.

Later, Bilbo would purposefully avoid the presence of the dwarf king out of pure embarrassment.

Later, Thorin's life would be saved unexpectedly by one Bilbo Baggins, who protected him from the attack of the pale orc.

Later, Thorin would ignore the warning of Radagast the Brown and would know how it felt to have his hobbit trembling beneath him, would know what those brown eyes looked when they were ladened with desire.

Later, the rest of the company would complain loudly about their inability to sleep that night, bringing a blush to the face of the hobbit and a smug smirk to that of their king's.

* * *

**If you have any Hobbit prompts, leave me a message on my writing blog: ask **

**(I wish this website had links *sigh*)**


End file.
